1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held drive-in power tool for driving in fastening elements and including a guide, a drive-in ram displaceable in the guide, drive means for driving the drive-in ram and including at least one preloaded drive spring, a tensioning device for preloading the drive spring, a transmission element for transmitting a tensioning force from the tensioning device to the drive spring, at least one roller for guiding the transmission element, and a support element for supporting the at least one roller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A drive-in tool of the type discussed above is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication US 2007/0023472 A1. The drive-in tool includes a drive-in ram for driving in fastening elements and displaceable toward the drive-in tool mouth by a drive spring. The tensioning device for displacing the drive spring into a preloaded position includes an electric motor and a transmission element that is guided over a deflection roller. The rotational movement of the electric motor is transmitted to the drive spring by the drive-in ram and the transmission member, whereby the drive spring is preloaded.
An object of the present invention is to further improve the efficiency of a drive-in tool such as described in the above-discussed U.S. Patent Publication.